


Мой ласковый и нежный кусь

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bite Fetish, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Намджун любит делать кусь.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), SPECIAL QUEST FK2020 J&K POP





	Мой ласковый и нежный кусь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smol](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/673357) by francheii. 



> Кинк/фетиш: укусы

— Хё-о-о-он, — жалостливо тянет Намджун, обвивая Юнги своими ручищами и укладывая их ему на живот.  
Сминает пальцами мягкую ткань растянутой майки, которую тот носит уже черти сколько, чуть тянет ее вверх, касаясь худого живота и аккуратно ведет кончиками пальцев по кругу.  
— Намджун, у меня нож в руках, — не отрывая взгляд от нарезания морковки, спокойно произносит Юнги.  
Морковка — это хорошо. Это суп, это пахучий, горячий бульон, согревающий нутро зимой почище одежды, но Намджун чувствует, как Юнги привычно дергает плечом, когда он прижимается к нему вплотную. То ли это у него нервное, то ли он так реагирует на возбуждение, но Намджун уже давно все это просек. И нагло пользуется.  
Морковка режется еще более сосредоточенно. Пальцы все так же мягко выписывают круги по коже чуть ниже пупка, пока Намджун не добивается своего — Юнги делает глубокий вдох, резко втягивая живот, и снова едва заметно дергает плечом.  
Намджун сгибается, укладывая голову Юнги на плечо.  
— Почему ты такой маленький…  
— Еще одно слово, и тебя мы тоже укоротим, — нож таки опасно взлетает вверх.  
— Мне нравится, — умиленно выдыхает Намджун, целуя его за ухом.  
Нож, слава богу, таки опускается на стол. Намджун чувствует, как медленно рождается выдох где-то в самой глубине легких Юнги, и как плавно расслабляются мышцы живота под пальцами. Он чуть плотнее надавливает большим пальцем, спускаясь рукой за кромку домашних штанов, повисших на бедрах. Еще один глубокий вдох — Юнги склоняет голову набок, чуть прикрывая глаза, и позволяя себя целовать. Намджун знает, что ему нравится, когда его целуют вот так — неторопливо, спокойно, он касается губами теплой кожи, ведет языком чуть ниже, к изгибу плеча, и кусает. Юнги в его руках крупно вздрагивает, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух, и плотнее прижимается спиной, упираясь ладонями в столешницу. Намджун аккуратно зализывает место укуса языком, чувствуя, как живот под пальцами быстро опускается и поднимается. Нравится. Намджун мажет взглядом по приоткрытым губам, и вновь целует за ухом — Юнги от этого невольно вытягивается, привстает на носки, вжимаясь плечами в грудь, и сглатывает. Намджун целует его еще, спускаясь губами ниже, наблюдая за тем, как судорожно дергается кадык, а вдохи становятся чаще. Горячим языком по коже, покрывшейся мурашками, и вновь укус — чуть выше на этот раз. Юнги дергается вновь, откидывая голову ему на плечо — пальцы белеют от того, с какой силой он сжимает край стола. Он действительно по сравнению с Намджуном кажется маленьким — хоть всего на голову ниже, но в руках его пропадает совершенно. Намджуну нравится, как он вжимается задницей ему в пах и надавливает плотнее. Как дрожат его ресницы, когда его целуют в обнаженный изгиб шеи вновь. И как глухо он стонет, если снова впиться зубами в его кожу. О, Намджуну нравится этот звук — хрипловатый, еще не оформившийся в полноценный стон, но сдерживать уже его сил нет.  
Юнги жмется плотнее, прогибаясь в пояснице, трется о твердеющий в штанах член и так смешно при этом хмурит брови, словно он не имеет ко всему этому никакого отношения — тело все решило за него, а он так, не при делах. Он вообще морковку резал так-то, что произошло потом — уже непонятно, и не его дело.  
Намджун накрывает большой ладонью его уже твердый член, надавливая на него сквозь ткань трусов, и вновь прикусывает кожу на шее. Стон на этот раз выше, глубже, и руки Юнги подламливаются, дрожа. Он резко разворачивается, обвивая Намджуна за шею и яростно, мстительно впиваясь в его губы — агрессивно кусается, толкается языком внутрь, заводит все это ужасно.  
— Подними меня, подними меня, — шепчет он, дергая за волосы.  
Намджун соглашается — на носках стоять действительно не очень удобно, и подхватывает его под худой зад, позволяя обхватить себя ногами. Перед глазами мелькает белая вспышка от осознания того, насколько они оба умудрились возбудиться, а началось все с морковки, однако. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Он касается языком аккуратной ямочки меж тонких, выступающих ключиц, и боже, как ему нравится, как Юнги стонет, когда он вновь впивается в его кожу зубами. Как жмется к нему ближе, как его грудь вздымается от поверхностных, неглубоких вдохов. Намджун удерживает его одной рукой, едва не сталкиваясь при этом с ним лбом, и свободной скидывает все, что лежит на столе, в раковину — потом разберутся. Он садит Юнги на столешницу — очень плавно, учитывая то, как у него голову ведет от его расширенных зрачков и следов укусов на шее, и охает, когда тот немедленно лезет в его штаны. Пальцы обхватывают его член, размазывая выступившую смазку по длине, и Намджун бессильно утыкается лбом Юнги в плечо.  
Юнги дрочит ему быстро, так, как он сам любит — у него широкая, грубоватая ладонь, и каждое движение прошибает Намджуна словно электрическим током. Он сдирает с Юнги эту дурацкую майку, кажется, запихивая ее все в ту же раковину, и Юнги выгибается ему навстречу, подставляя под поцелуи худую грудь. Чуть замедляет свои движения, когда Намджун обхватывает губами розовый сосок, и снова абсолютно крышесносно стонет, когда он легко прикусывает его и тянет вверх. Намджуну иногда кажется, что он бы кончил от одного звука его стонов, и выбивает из него еще один, проходясь по соску языком. Прикусывает нежную кожу возле, и Юнги издает сдавленный всхлип, сбиваясь с ритма, но Намджуну уже пофиг. Он толкается в его ладонь сам, и его так ведет от того, как от очередного укуса Юнги выгибает всего, он звенит стоном, который срывается с истерзанных до крови губ, и кончает, крупно дрожа у Намджуна в руках и сжимая его член в ладони.  
У Намджуна звезды в глазах, и расплывчатые пятна укусов на бледной, такой белой коже. Он хрипло стонет Юнги в плечо, кончая следом.  
Юнги тяжело дышит у самого уха, касается виском его взмокшего виска и вынимает перепачканную ладонь из его штанов, встряхивая ее над раковиной.  
— Ладно, я маленький, — хрипло произносит он, рассеянно мажа поцелуем по Намджуновой шее.  
— И мне это нравится, — вздыхает Намджун.  
— И тебе это нравится, — соглашается Юнги, когда Намджун придерживает его за талию, пока он слезает со столешницы.  
Хмуро смотрит в раковину, где валяется нарезанная морковь, его грязная майка, какая-то посуда, и тяжело вздыхает, врубая воду, чтобы вымыть руки.  
— Закажем пиццу?  
Пицца едет к ним долго — в самый раз, чтобы Намджун успел послушать стоны Юнги еще раз.


End file.
